I Really Really Really Don't Like You
by friend9810
Summary: If there is one person Stiles likes to blame for everything bad in his life, whether it is really his fault or not, it is Peter Hale. Takes places after 4x07 "Weaponized".


Stiles didn't really know what he was he doing, but then again when did he ever know what he was doing? Ever since Scott was bit made a werewolf, Stiles' life has been one bad supernatural teenage angst show. Yeah, sometimes he did enjoy it. It was completely awful in the beginning. If was being really honest with himself he would say it wasn't bad until Gerard Argent deiced to use him as a punching bag to send a message to the others. That was the point for Stiles where things were just getting progressively worse. But that was then and this was now.

Stiles was beyond pissed. He and his friend's managed to escape death once again at the school, but worse than that Malia found out her who father was and that Stiles had been keeping things from her. For the first time in his life Stiles had been happy with his love life and now even that was ruined. What sucked even more was that he couldn't blame anyone besides himself, he didn't want to Peter to warp his way into Malia's life like he did with everything else. Stiles just wanted her to keep her away from all that and in doing so he messed things up worse than he could imagine. He only really had himself to blame, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to vent his anger out at something or rather someone.

Which led him back to the whole he didn't really know what he was doing but he didn't care thing. That is why he found himself walking in front of Peter's apartment, well that and that he was a bit tipsy from some drinks he had drank before coming there. He knew where it was because one time he and Lydia reluctantly went over there for help to get rid of some faeries. The amount of books Peter had on the supernatural was astounding and Stiles was secretly really envious of them, another reason he hated the man.

He walked about the flights of stairs to the second floor where Peter lived. Stiles probably should have been more surprised than he was when he passed a leather clad man lying on the floor of the hallway. Stiles could tell the man was breathing so beyond that Stiles didn't really care why he was the floor. He reached 221 which was Peter's apartment, Stiles thought it was kind of cool because he always was a fan of Sherlock.

He forcefully knocked on the door a couple of times and then waited. He heard shuffling on the inside and then soon enough Peter Hale in all his v-neck glory opened the door.

"Stiles, can't say this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?' Peter asked mastering the art of looking annoyed and amused at the same time. Stiles really hated him.

Stiles brushed past him and entered the apartment. Peter closed the door behind him looking mildly surprised but hiding it well. Stiles said, "This is all your fault."

He heard Peter give a very dramatic sigh that could cause hurricane strength winds. He rolled his eyes, "What did I do this time? Break the space time continuum? Cause Global Warming? Be the reason Gilmore Girls ended?" Then Peter stopped as if he realized something and looked Stiles over once more. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm tipsy at best." Stiles gave him a look that was a half skepticism and half disbelief, "Gilmore Girls?"

Peter shrugged, "It was a good a show." Stiles just shook his head and so Peter continued on, "Now come one, tell me what the Scooby gang thinks I did this time."

'"Malia saw the list and she knows you're her-."

"She knows I am her biological father and she got mad at you for hiding it from her. Really, Stiles? I fail to see how this my fault."

Stiles decided to sit on the navy blue couch that was in the middle of the living room. Sitting was good especially since he head was still a bit fuzzy. "Can you not interrupt people?" He ruffled his hair in annoyance. "This is all your fault because you bit Scott, because somehow everything usually works out in your favor. You are always somehow ten steps ahead of everyone. Because since you came into our lives you've done nothing but make it worse. And now the one girl would actually give me the time of day hates me because of you."

"Well technically she hates you because you kept things from her…" Peter smirked, taking a seat in a chair that was opposite Stiles.

"Yeah! Because you screw everyone over. You do not do anything good, it's impossible. You'll use her to your advantage! You and your stupidly handsome face and low cut v-necks." Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he talked. Peter just watched him with an amused gleam in his eyes. It was then that Stiles realized that he said that last part out loud and wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Stupidly handsome face?"

Stiles face planted dramatically into the couch cushion. He wanted to hide away forever. "Just when I thought I couldn't hate you more than I do…" He didn't need to look up to know that he Peter had moved over to the couch. Stiles could feel the couch cushion move, he still didn't want to look up at the older man's face.

"There's a fine line between hate and love." Peter said, amusement heavy in his tone.

Stiles finally looked up and saw that Peter had the smuggest expression on his face that Stiles had ever seen. He didn't even know if that level of smugness was even reachable. "I didn't mean it, okay? It just slip—" But before Stiles could finish his sentence Peter's mouth was on his lips. It was that moment that Stiles knew he was in trouble for Peter tasted so good, Stile's thought an addiction was already forming. Stiles found himself leaning into the kiss as his hands traced the hem of Peter's shirt. A moment later Peter broke away.

Silence. Then Stiles manages to say, "Well I'm completely fucked."

"Not yet." Peter smirks and soon his lips are back on Stiles.

A/N: I wanted to write another Steter fic and this happened. I don't even know what this is but hopefully someone will enjoy it.


End file.
